Transformers 6: The Uprising Of The Dawn Part 2
by ManiStarlightPrime
Summary: Luego de la separación de Mary, Optimus y Janette empieza otro capitulo, 4 años después, donde buscaran el Arma de Destrucción Universal "El Alba" para derrotar a Megatron lo antes posible. Viajando al rededor del mundo para activar el Poder Espejo. Su mision no será sencilla, viejos y nuevos enemigos e incluso, Dioses que están de parte de Megatron ¿Que pasará con ellos?
1. Una pequeña luz

**SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKERS! :D**

 **Como recompensa les pondré el primer capitulo :3**

 **El cual estaba escrito desde hace 6 meses :''v**

 **Empecemos con la segunda parte**

* * *

Transformers 6: The Uprising of the Dawn Part 2

Capítulo 1 Fin de la aislación

(Narra ?)

Han pasado ya 4 años desde aquella vez que nos capturaron, a mí y a los demás.

Tomamos caminos separados, no sé a dónde fue cada uno, o ni siquiera sé si siguen vivos ellos, pero de algo estoy segura...

Voy a salir de aquí

No sé si alguien se acuerde de mí, pero yo recuerdo todo, cómo pasó todo ese conflicto hace 4 años, mi nombre es...

Janette Natasha Vanessa Jane Starlight

Y soy una Proyect-Music Semi, hace 4 años fui separada de mis amigos los Autobots, pero separando también a los líderes Autobots: Optimus Prime y Mary Kousuke. Hace 4 años me preparé para ir a la Universidad, en ese entonces, conocí a varias personas, Chris West, Meredith Johnson y Kate Johansson, Chris perdió a sus padres en la batalla de Chicago hace 7 años, por lo cual él exige una venganza en contra de los Autobots, quienes según él, son nuestro enemigos y ayudaron a los Decepticons a devastar Chicago. Un día llega Christopher Anthony Ranger, el hijo de Miranda Rachel Ranger, exdirectora de KSI y reportada como muerta, ahora siendo él, un cazarrecompensas de Autobots, reclutando exitosamente a 699 aprendices. Mientras que Mary y Optimus, como fueron amigos de la infancia y futuramente se casaron, tuvieron mellizos llamados Atom y Charlotte, tomando así los apellidos de Kousuke Prime, adquiriendo la sangre, ADN y genoma de purasangres. Sin embargo, Galvatron, el líder Decepticon y reencarnación actual de Megatron, hizo un plan que consistió primero en dividir a la familia Kousuke Prime, luego conquistar al mundo con su ejército invencible y aniquilar a los Autobots. Debido a que nos expusimos en mucho peligro, ya que éramos un blanco principal de los Decepticons, nos vimos en la necesidad de buscar un refugio, así que fuimos a Chicago, dónde hubo reencuentros inesperados: con Sam Witwicky, Carly Witwicky, William Lennox, Seymour Simmons, Robert Epps y Charlotte Mearing. Quiénes a su vez conocen a Cade Yeager, Tessa Dyson, Shane Dyson y Anna Dyson. Todos ellos conocieron a los Autobots y por eso deciden ayudarnos. Cuando la tierra ya está conquistada por Galvatron, no me queda más opción que arriesgarme y destruir a la Brigada Ranger por dentro. No fue por una sospecha y deducción de Chris West, que fui atrapada y sometida al proceso de aislación, junto con Optimus Prime y Mary Kousuke. Ese es todo el resumen que pasó hace 4 años…

Entonces, interrumpiendo mis memorias y pensamientos, escuché la puerta de mi celda abriéndose. De ella entró el cuidador.

-Te traje la comida, bastarda-Sólo dejó el plato con comida y se dio la vuelta para irse

En un súbito momento, tomé ese artefacto que había reparado en 4 años, lo prendí, salté encima de ese Decepticon cuidador y lo electrocuté en la parte de las vértebras cervicales (Aunque ellos no tienen vértebras, pero les afectó los circuitos).

-Con que eso hace-Y lo volví a prender haciendo una descarga eléctrica -Bien, ahora, a salir de aquí-

Electrocuté a quién se me cruzara en mi camino, tomé mis armas custodiadas, las guardé en sus respectivos porta-armas, poniéndome también mi Reloj-contratiempo y en un intento desesperado por salir, apreté el botón que me permitiría salir y entonces fue cuando vi...

Los primeros rayos de luz

El sol en la tarde, un sol de Verano, ya tiene 4 años sin verlo.

Me di prisa y corrí hacia la salida, no tardaron en llegar refuerzos y empezaron a perseguirme.

-¡No escaparás Starlight!-Gritó uno de ellos

-¡Será la primera y última vez que escaparás Starlight!-Gritó otro

Claro que no. No quiero regresar allí, tengo una familia que proteger. Active mi Reloj-contratiempo en la parte de "Snow" y apareció una patineta de nieve color verde azul. Así que me puse a manejarla, escapando más rápido de ellos.

Me quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, con cada segundo que pasaba avanzaba más rápido. Hasta que empezaron a atacarme, me di la vuelta sola, dejando que la patineta siguiera su trayectoria, y con mi arco y flechas, les dispare a todos ellos, incrustándose en varias partes del cuerpo.

-Vaya, no duraron mucho-Me dije a mi misma

Al llegar ya a la bahía, puse a descansar a "Snow", y mejor active "Sky". Entonces aparecieron unos propulsores en mis brazos y piernas, se activaron automáticamente y salí directo a cielo.

Me costó un poco controlarlo, pero al final ya pude. Hasta que me olvidé de algo

-¡Puta madre, Galvatron tiene fuerzas aéreas!-Grité enfadada

Entonces, en el cielo pude observar, una nave de medio tamaño, el cuál, sacó un enorme cañón apuntándome y seguidamente, empezó a dispararme. Esquivé todos sus ataques, me movía a la derecha, izquierda, abajo o arriba dependiendo de dónde estaba yo. Me aburrí, así que decidí acabar con todo esto.

Con mi mano apunté a la nave y exclamé:

-Defensive Tactical!-Y de mi mano salió un rectángulo de energía que iba a gran velocidad a la nave y en cuestión de segundos la destruyó

Debo ser más cuidadosa, así que con mi Reloj-contratiempo active el camuflaje y entonces ya no hubo nada ni nadie que me impidiera irme a casa.

Sólo hice una última cosa.

Active mi localización para los Autobots, como no podía localizarlos a ellos, por lo menos ellos deberían buscarme.

-Pilot Automatic-Susurre ya sin muchas fuerzas

En verdad estaba exhausta, en 4 años no comía mucho, no dormía casi nada, Galvatron sólo me usaba para robarme energía celestana, ya habían pasado como 2 horas desde que escapé y ya se había puesto el sol. Sin más que hacer quedé dormida dejando el trabajo al piloto automático. De todas maneras, en caso de que los Autobots me llegasen a encontrar, mandarán una señal de intercepción y el sistema irá a dónde están ellos.

Al parecer soy la primera en terminar con el proceso de Aislación...

Me pregunto a veces ¿Cómo estarán Optimus y Mary? Me gustaría saber cómo están, al igual que los príncipes Kousuke Prime. Creo, que nos caería bien un nuevo reencuentro, después de 4 años que no nos vemos, estaría bien. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca quise que este tipo de cosas pasaran y en realidad pasaron sin advertencia alguna…Malditos Decepticons, maldito Chris, maldita Brigada Ranger, maldito Galvatron.

* * *

 **Y ya**

 **A ver si puedo y escribo el siguiente capitulo :''v**


	2. De regreso a la Tierra

**Regresé de la muerte!! :D** **Tenia planeado cancelar este fic pero me agarro la inspiración y decidí seguirlo.** **Transformers no me pertenece, solo Mary, Janette, Michelle, Saffron y Mark son mios. Tambien los personajes que no les suenen son mios xD** **Empecemos con el capitulo 2**.

Capítulos 2 De regreso a la Tierra

(Narra ¿?)

Abre. Cierra.

Abre. Cierra.

Aparecen. Desaparecen.

Aparecen. Desaparecen.

-Está listo-Dije sonriendo

Con mi palma creba miles de luces azules que flotaban, cuando cerraba mi palma esas luces desaparecian.

Me levanté, cambie de ropa.

Me puse una playera blanca de tirantes, encima una playera con hombros descubiertos y mangas cortas de color azul, encima una chamarra morada con lineas blancas y detalles rojos, pantalonde mezclilla y botas cafés.

Mi apariencia habia cambiado un poco, mi cabello era largo hasta los tobillos, seguia siendo café oscuro y mi piel seguia siendo clara.

Me estorbaba asi que con una navaja muy afilada me corte todo el cabello hasta la nuca.

-¡Open!-Y con mi mano destrui la puerta de mi cuarto. El escudo desapareció y pude salir

"-Peligro, la prisionera ha salido de su cuarto-"

-Yo, Mary Audrey Amber Natsuki Kousuke, he terminado con el Proceso de Aislamiento para siempre-

Mis ojos se tornaron rojos y todos los guardias me dejaron pasar. No podian enfrentarse a un Purasangre aunque quisieran.

-¡Mary!-Exclama la voz de mis hermanos

-He encontrado la solución a esta guerra-Dije caminando hasta la salida

-Que te vaya bien-Dice la voz de Lily

-Me esforzare para acabar con Megatron. Recuperare a mi familia-

-Nos saludas a Optimus-Dijeron mis hermanos mayores

Llegue a mi Ultimatte Sabre y lo encendí.

Salio de Celestana y fue directo a la Tierra.

(Flashback)

-Ya esta todo listo-

-Muchas gracias-

Envuna piedra en forma de triángulo, tres individuos colocan sus manos al centro.

-Yo, soy CloverSky, heredero de Cybertron-

-Yo, soy Lucy Kousuke, heredera de Celestana 312-

-Yo, soy Adele Starlight, heredera de la Tierra-

-Juntos firmamos el Pacto del Alba. Prometo solemnemente que protegermos a la galaxia entera de cualquier peligro. Con esta Arma de Destruccion Universal, defenderemos a nuestros hijos, a los hijos de nuestros hijos y a los hijos de los hijos de nuestros hijos-

Entonces, en el centro empezo a llenarse de sangre y a mezclarse, escurrio por los tres lados del triangulo, luego empezo abrillar una luz dorada en el centro.

(Fin Flashback)

-Creo que me dormí-Me dije a mi misma

Una alarma de alerta inundo la nave, con incertidumbre me fije de que era.

-¡Otra vez estos tipos están chingado!-Grité enojada y preparandome para luchar contra ellos...los Decepticons

-Ven acá, Kousuke-Dice uno de ellos

-No tan rápido. No dejare que me estorben-Y con los dedos empecé adisparar rayos gamma

Dispare hasta que se me ocurrio otra brillante idea.

-¡InfinithRoad 7!-Estire mi brazo derecho y aparecio mi guadaña -Se los dire otra vez, retirense o preparanse para morir-Dije en tono amenazador

-Entonces moriremos con orgullo-Dijo uno de losotro decepticons que estaban vivo

-Bien, se los advertí-

Agarré firmemente mi guadaña y con la velocidad de la luz empecé a cortarlos a la mitad literalmente, de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que sus cráneos estuvieran divididos.

-¡Butterfly!-Y de atras mío salieron un par de alas de mariposa azules -Eso es lo que pasa cuando desafias a un Kousuke-Y las alas se convirtieron en miles de mariposas que atacaron a los decepticons moribundos, desplegando una especie de veneno en polvo que con solo respirarlo moririan en menos de 1 minuto.

Regrese a la nave, seguia mi camino rumbo a la Tierra hasta que me tope con un extraño objeto volando en forma humana.

Use el zoom yvi que era una chica conpropulsores celestanos.

-¿Esta usando Sky? Es imposible...a menos que sea...-Me apresure en llegar a donde estaba aquella chica misteriosa y me sorprendi al saber quien era

(Narra Janette)

Estoy cansada, despues de tanto tiempo siebto que estoy en el paraíso.

-¡¿Janette?! ¡Janette eres tu!-Alguien me llamó

-¿Qué, ya llegue a la Tierra?-Pregunté mientras abria mis ojos

-No, tonta ¿Me recuerdas?-Pregunta una chica de cabello café oscuro, corto hasta la nuca y ojos bicolores -¿Eres tu, Mary?-

-Si, soy yo-Y sin dudarlo la abracé fuertemente

-Te extrañé-Dije mientras trataba de no llorar

-Creo que te volviste mas valiente. Estot orgullosa de ti-

-Tu cabello ¿Que le pasó?-Pregunté

-Me estorbaba asi que lo corté. El tuyo creció bastante. Recuerdo que lo tenias hasta mitad de la espalda-

-Si. Ahora lo tengo hasta las caderas-Dije rascandome la nuca

Estuvimos hablando de lo que habia pasado en nuestra ausencia, de como escapamos y nos enfrentamos a los decepticons que nos impedían el paso.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante. Algo que decubri leyendo y viendo las memorias de mis antepasados-

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté intrigada

-En la faz del universo existe un arma letal, llamada el Arma de Destrucción Universal, se llama El Alba. Esa arma es nuestra última esperanza para acabar a Megatron-

-¿El Alba, Por qué me suena familiar?-Me pregunté pensativa

-Y otra cosa más. Optimus, tu y yo somos las reencarnaciones de nuestros antepasados que firmaron El Pacto del Alba-

-¿Reencarnaciones?-Pregunté sorprendida

-Yo soy Lucy Kousuke, Optimus de CloverSky y tu de Adele Starlight-Dice Mary mientras maneja la nave

-Adele...Adele era mi bisabuela-Yo tambien tengo algo que decirte -He encontrado varios poderes que no sabia que existian-

Estuvimos un buen rato enseñandole mis poderes hasta que llegamos a la Tierra.

-Mi localizador esta parpadeando-Dije feliz

-¿Eso significa que ya sabes donde estan los Autobots?-

-Si-Al parecer vivian en Texas

Dejamos la nave en una isla y nos transformamos en nuestros modos auto. Nos fuimos rápidamente hacia dobde estaban los Autobots.

"-Al fin los vere de nuevo. Espérame, mi amado Bumblebee-"Pense mientras recordaba a mi amado, al bot que me amó tal y como soy

(Narra Bumblebee)

Han pasado ya 4 largos y eternos años desde que nos separaron.

Desde que Mary y Optimus se casaron, nacieron sus hijos y los 4 fueron separados.

Tambieb desde que separaron a mi Janette de mi, la quitaron de mi lado para llevarsela.

Pero yo no sabia nada de ella.

Me he vuelto aun mas maduro, pero con una personalidad mas seria, fría y responsable.

Mi atuendo ahora era una camisa negra, encima una chaqueta amarilla con rayas y detalles negros, pantalon de mezclilla y botas hasta la rodilla negras.

Mi cabello seguia siendo rubio, ahora corto hasta la nuca y con poco flequillo.

-Bee, estamos esperandote en la mesa-Dice la voz de Michelle

-Ya voy-Respondi yendo hacia la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregubte viendo a mis Autobots sentados en la mesa, en una atmósfera extraña

-Hace unos momentos recibimos una señal de localizador-Dice Ratchet con las manos en la mesa

-¿De quién?-Pregunté serio

-De Janette Starlight-Responde Arcee

-No...es imposible-

-Viene para acá no tardará en llegar-Dice Saffron

-¿Donde esta mi hija?-Pregunta una voz familiar

Me volteo y me di cuenta de que era Cade. Desde hace 4 años que estaba preocupado por ella, aunque no fuera su hija de sangre.

-Ella viene para acá-Respondí


End file.
